New Christmas Traditions
by Dr.GG
Summary: Because we don't know what happened during Christmas 2009. How I like to think Chuck and Blair spent the holiday. Fluffy C&B one-shot.


Happy Holidays everyone!

I was in the mood for some Chuck and Blair fluff and this is what came to mind. Simple one-shot. Takes place during the holidays in season 3.

I don't anything.

* * *

Chuck rested his head against the back of the elevator and shut his eyes. He was exhausted. It had been a crazy day and it wasn't over yet. He spent the first part of his morning fighting fires at the Empire - with tomorrow being Christmas the hotel was fully booked and the list of demands seemed to be never ending. This was the first holiday season at the Empire since Chuck took over and he wanted to make a lasting impression – on his customers and New York. Lunch was a business meeting to discuss the purchase of a property that he had had his eye on for a while, however that didn't turn out the way he had hoped. After lunch, Chuck met up with Andrew Tyler to see what he could find out about the mysterious locket he found at his father's grave. It had been on his mind constantly and he finally decided to stop obsessing and to actually do something about it. When Chuck finally managed to make it back to the Empire (traffic really is a bitch this time of year), it was close to 4 o'clock. Upon entering the lobby, he was immediately accosted by the head of his management team about something in the kitchen. Now, an hour and a half later, Chuck was on his way back to his penthouse to relax with a glass of scotch and some peace and quiet.

As Chuck exited the elevator, he took only two steps before abruptly stopping. Someone had been in his home. His motorcycle was gone. The furniture in the main room had been moved around. His bedroom door was open. That's when he heard a noise.

"Hello?" Chuck called out cautiously. He took a few steps further and glanced into his room. Nothing appeared to be missing. But before he could really look around he heard more sounds coming from the kitchen area.

"Nathaniel?" yelled Chuck questionably, even though he knew it likely wasn't his best friend and roommate. Nate left the previous day to spend the holidays with the Vanderbilts and he didn't have plans to return to Manhattan until after the New Year. And while Chuck knew it was entirely possible that Nate would grow stir crazy and not want to spend almost two weeks with his family, he highly doubted that Nate would return after only 24 hours.

Besides, this wasn't something that Nate would do. All the signs pointed to one individual.

His girlfriend.

Blair Waldorf.

Only Blair Waldorf would dare to replace his motorcycle with a fully decorated Christmas tree.

Only Blair Waldorf would feel it was her duty to rearrange his furniture so that she could introduce her version of holiday cheer into his penthouse.

Fresh garland tracing the doorways. A second Christmas tree with presents underneath it. Stockings hanging at the end of the bar. Amaryllis stalks and paperwhites embellishing the window ledge. The scent of nutmeg invading his senses. Christmas music filling his ears.

But it couldn't be Blair. She left two days ago to spend Christmas with her father in France. Chuck brought her to the airport himself. He talked to her when she arrived in Paris, and again when she made it to the vineyard.

Still, there was no denying that the noise Chuck was hearing, the distinctive and incredibly off-pitch voice singing Christmas carols in his kitchen, could belong to no one other than his girlfriend.

So Chuck relaxed and ventured further into his penthouse, dropping his coat on the sofa before turning towards the kitchen area and calling out with a sexy drawl, "Blairrr."

"In here," Blair answered. Chuck could hear the joy in her voice. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, removing his tie as he went, and was struck by the sight before him.

There was Blair, in the kitchen, wearing an apron and hovering over a pumpkin pie that she had probably just taken out of the oven. Humming along with the music that was playing from the speakers. And she was glowing.

Chuck couldn't remember her ever looking this beautiful and content. Seeing her like this put a smile on his face and made him instantly forget the horrible day he had. Walking up behind her, Chuck enveloped Blair in his arms and placed a long kiss in the crook of her neck.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Chuck whispered into Blair's ear as he tightened his hold on her. He then continued, "but what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in France."

Blair brought her hands to cover Chuck's and she nestled into his body. She loved the feeling of being wrapped in Chuck's arms.

"I missed you," she simply replied as if it explained everything. And it did. Blair then slowly turned around so that she could face Chuck. Immediately, Chuck leaned in to kiss his girlfriend who he had not seen for more than 48 hours.

Blair regretfully broke off their kiss but Chuck maintained his hold on her, resting his forehead against Blair's.

"Dinner is scheduled to arrive around 7 o'clock. And I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of decorating a little."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at this. Blair's definition of 'a little' was equivalent to most people's 'a lot'.

"Yeah, I saw that," Chuck grinned. Then he couldn't help himself and he stole another kiss. "The place looks great. Very Christmas-y."

"I'm glad you like it. I was afraid you might think I went a bit over the top," and Blair shyly looked down at her hands.

Chuck put his fingers below her chin and raised Blair's face so that he could look into her eyes. "Not at all," he reassured her. "I'm just hoping that you made sure there is plenty of mistletoe hanging throughout the place." He paused for dramatic effect before murmuring in her ear, "and that you didn't forget the bedroom."

Blair then looped her arms around Chuck's neck. "Do you really need mistletoe as a excuse to kiss me?"

"Never," and Chuck captured Blair's lips in a kiss.

"Good," giggled Blair as she began to play with the buttons on Chuck's shirt. "Because dinner isn't going to be here for at least an hour and we haven't seen each other for two very long days."

"Well then what are we still doing in the kitchen? I think you should show me how you decorated the bedroom."

Before Blair could say anything else, Chuck swooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style into his room where they proceeded to make up for their time apart the past two days.

XOXO

Later that evening, after satisfying _all_ of their appetites, Chuck and Blair relaxed with each other on his sofa. With Blair's back leaning against Chuck's chest, she nestled into his body and he wrapped one arm around her while the other held his glass of scotch.

"So, what Audrey movie are we watching tonight?" Chuck asked because he knew Blair would have a holiday tradition of watching something and Audrey was her favorite.

"You think you know me so well," Blair scoffed as she turned to face Chuck.

"_Please_," Chuck interrupted as he ran his hand up and down Blair's arm. "I know you better than I know myself. You love Christmas and your Christmas traditions. Just look at my penthouse," he then gestured around the room. "So which one is it?"

"Fine," Blair relented; slightly embarrassed that Chuck could read her so well. "But it's not an Audrey film."

"Seriously?" Chuck pretended to be shocked, even though there was a part of him that really was. He brought his hand up to feel Blair's forehead, "Are you feeling all right?"

Blair just rolled her eyes at Chuck as he moved his hand to caress her cheek to stop her fidgeting and calm her. With a slightly defensive tone Blair responded, "You know I watch more than just Audrey Hepburn films, right?"

Turning around so that her back was once again against Chuck's chest and he could no longer see her face, she pouted, "If you don't want to watch it, we don't have to."

"Of course I want to watch it," he reassured her. And he did want to watch the movie, whatever it was. Not just because it would make Blair happy, which he knew it would. But also because he was excited to share Blair's traditions with her. His Christmases with Bart were never much to speak of, and they certainly didn't have any family traditions. In fact, Chuck had become accustomed to spending Christmas on his own, at a Bass resort in some exotic location.

"You're just saying that to please me."

Chuck tightened his hold on Blair and planted a long kiss on her neck just below her ear. When he felt Blair's body relax, he explained, "Blair, I love you so obviously I want to see you happy. But what I don't think you realize is how happy you're making me. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed Christmas, and already this year is different and it's all because of you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here and that you feel comfortable enough to not only share your traditions with me, but to include me in them. I've never had that before. The closest thing I had to a Christmas tradition was watching 'Home Alone' by myself, because for the most part, it fit."

"Well," purred Blair as she tilted her head to expose more of her neck to Chuck, "maybe we can make some of our own traditions."

Chuck trailed kisses down the side of her neck, grinning as he listened to her.

"Mmm, I like the way you think," and Chuck stopped to tenderly bite Blair's earlobe.

"I know," said Blair before she turned around and captured Chuck's lips with her own. She then abruptly pulled back and stood from the sofa, "But first, we're going to continue with my tradition and have hot cocoa while we watch 'Meet Me in St. Louis'."

All Chuck could do was watch as his girlfriend pranced off into the kitchen to get them both their hot drinks. So he decided to help and get the movie ready.

XOXO

After the movie finished and Blair turned off the television, Chuck began nibbling at Blair's neck with his mouth and feeling her curves with his hands. He had been patient for over three hours now, but being this close to Blair and not _being with_ her was starting to get to him.

"_Chuckkk_," Blair hissed as she tried to politely stop Chuck's hands from roaming up her skirt.

"_Blairrr_," Chuck purred as he continued his exploration of Blair's body.

"But it's time for us to exchange gifts," she reasoned, fighting off the urge to give into Chuck. "We get to open one present each on Christmas Eve."

"Well, I've got something right here just waiting for you to unwrap it," and Chuck nudged Blair so that she could feel his erection. "Best Christmas present ever."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you know that Santa only brings presents to good boys," teased Blair as she wiggled a bit from side-to-side.

"Fuck Santa, all I want for Christmas is you."

"_Please_ Chuck," begged Blair as she sat up and looked at Chuck with eyes he could never refuse. "It will just take a minute. It's tradition."

"Fine," huffed Chuck and he rearranged himself on the sofa to relieve his discomfort. "But I think it's about time we start making our own traditions."

"Soon," and Blair leaned in to give Chuck a chaste kiss. She then went over to the tree and picked up a small box.

"Here," she said as she handed the perfectly wrapped gift with the emerald bow on it to Chuck. "Open it."

Chuck tore at the paper on the box, the little boy in him eager to see what was inside.

"Why are you giving me a box from Tiffany's for Christmas? I thought that was my job," remarked Chuck as he noticed the distinctive robin-blue colored box. Slowly he removed the top and saw what was inside. A smile spread across his face as he removed the contents of the package: a sterling silver ornament with the letters 'CB' engraved on the front.

"Does the 'CB' stand for Chuck Bass or Chuck and Blair?" he asked playfully.

Blair just shrugged and smirked. "I think both work. Do you like it?"

"I love it and I love you," and he kissed Blair. "Do I get to put it on the tree now?"

"Of course," and Blair clapped her hands together like a child.

Chuck made his way over to the Christmas tree that was covered in a variety of ornaments; some of them were obviously from Blair's personal collection. He noticed a silver ornament with the letter 'B' adorning it and he cautiously hung his new one beside it. The perfect pair. A matching set.

Chuck then reached down and gathered two gifts in his hands. Turning to Blair he said, "Now have you been naughty or have you been nice?" He raised one gift for 'naughty' and another for 'nice'.

Blair faked offense at his question. "I can't believe you even have to ask. Just because we're dating doesn't mean that I'm naughty. I'm a good girl."

"Are you sure?" toyed Chuck as he dangled the 'naughty' gift in front of Blair.

An indecisive Blair bit her lip as she pondered her options.

"Can I be a bit of both?" Blair asked in hopes that she would get both presents.

Chuck just shook his head from side-to-side and again tempted Blair with both gifts. He knew Blair and he knew she wanted both gifts. Watching her squirm was bringing him quite a bit of amusement. And he knew that she would be completely surprised by whichever gift she chose.

"Nice," Blair finally decided. "I've definitely been a good girl this year. Don't you agree?"

"Absolutely," Chuck concurred. Then he handed her the box wrapped in gold paper with the white ribbon tied around it and smirked. "Merry Christmas Eve Blair."

Excitedly but carefully, Blair first removed the ribbon and next she opened the box. She slowly moved the tissue paper away so that she could see the contents. When Blair saw what was inside, a shocked look overtook her face and her jaw dropped to the floor. Chuck couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Charles Bass," a scandalized Blair screeched. "I think you mistakenly gave me the naughty gift."

"No, that's the right gift," Chuck reassured her as he looked at the black leather bustier that Blair was holding up. "I know that deep inside every good girl there is naughty girl waiting to break free. And you, my love, are no different."

"_Pfft_," huffed Blair as she tried to hide the smile that threatened to take over her face. "Well, I guess this whip will come in handy when I have to discipline you later."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

The thought of Blair wearing her new gift was just too much for Chuck, so he pounced on top of Blair right there in front of the Christmas tree, establishing a new Christmas Eve tradition for the two of them.

About half an hour later, Chuck suggested to Blair that they make use of her present and retire to the bedroom for the night. Blair eagerly agreed, but said she needed to take care of something else first. So, before going to bed that night to continue creating their own Christmas Eve traditions, Blair made sure that they left out some treats for Santa and his reindeer; a box of macarons, a glass of Scotch (Chuck decided this was more appropriate than a glass of milk), and plate of carrot sticks.

XOXO

Christmas morning arrived and Blair was awoken by the wondrous smell of coffee and freshly baked croissants.

"Merry Christmas Blair," Chuck said as he climbed back into bed and kissed Blair soundly on the lips.

When they finally stopped for air, Blair stuttered out, "What is all this?"

The breakfast trolley had both coffee and juice. Fresh croissants that were still warm with whipped butter and honey on the side. A selection of fresh fruit with whipped cream. Spinach and pancetta frittata. Both goat cheese and chocolate crepes. All of Chuck and Blair's favorites.

"I thought it would be nice to have breakfast in bed. Start Christmas by indulging."

"But we need to go through our stockings first," Blair whimpered. The little girl in her was anxious to see what 'Santa' brought her.

"I like this idea better," responded Chuck as he helped himself to a cup of coffee and a portion of the frittata. He then started putting together a plate of Blair's favorites for her. "A new Bass-Waldorf Christmas tradition."

Blair was so taken aback by the Chuck's words that she couldn't say anything. While she always dreamed of future Christmases with Chuck, it meant everything to her to hear him talk about them as fact, a given. So Blair simply picked up her fork and stole a bite of Chuck's breakfast while he was still putting together her plate, content to let her old tradition fade while they built some new ones of their own.

After opening their gifts and showering (together), Blair and Chuck began to dress for their day.

"Do you think that Lily will mind one extra person at lunch?" Blair asked as she pulled her red sweater dress over her head.

"Actually, I was wondering if Lily would mind having one less person at lunch," commented Chuck as he walked over to Blair and buttoned the back of her dress for her. "That way we could spend the day together, just the two of us."

"Chuck," a dismayed Blair replied. "She's counting on you being there. Besides, it will only be a couple of hours."

"Fine," Chuck reluctantly agreed, although he secretly craved attending the family Christmas meal. "As long as you promise to wear your Mrs. Claus outfit later on."

"If you insist," sang Blair. Earlier that morning Blair donned her 'Mrs. Claus' outfit while she and Chuck exchanged gifts; a skimpy red dress trimmed with white faux fur, which showed plenty of cleavage and lots of leg. Chuck loved Blair's look so much, he declared it an instant must for all future Christmases. She was already secretly planning which lingerie set to wear underneath it when they got home after lunch at Lily's.

XOXO

That afternoon, after joining Lily, Serena, and Eric for the family affair, Blair and Chuck were sitting in the back of the limo when Blair noticed something out the window.

"Look, Chuck, it's snowing!" exclaimed Blair as she pointed out the window to Chuck.

Sure enough, it was. A light dusting had just begun to accumulate on the bushes at the entrance to Central Park, as the limo turned to take the shortcut back to the Upper West Side. Suddenly, Chuck was struck with inspiration.

"Simon," he called out to the driver (Arthur was given Christmas Day off to spend with his wife and son. Simon was an Empire employee eager to make a good impression on the boss and happy for the overtime pay.). "Please pull the car over."

Once the car pulled to a stop, Chuck opened the door before Simon had the chance. After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Chuck reached back into the limo to help Blair out. She was bundled up with a long wool coat, her new cashmere scarf, gloves, and beret (a gift from Chuck). He then looked down at her feet and noted that she was wearing heels. Yes, they were boots, but they were still heels, and this left him conflicted.

"It's so beautiful," gasped Blair. She was looking all around her as the snow continued to fall gracefully.

"I know," Chuck replied, but his eyes were solely focused on Blair. Seeing her like this, completely covered from head-to-toe, with a dusting of snow in her hair and a smile on her face, he couldn't remember her loving her more than in that moment. She had given up Christmas with her family to spend the day with him and his. And she was happy about it, not a hint of regret to be seen.

"I was going to suggest we walk the rest of the way home, but I'm not sure you can make it in those heels."

"Charles Bass, how long have you known me?" Blair countered.

"Uhm," Chuck rubbed his chin as he began to do the math.

Blair slapped his arm playfully and he leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Blair looped her arm through his.

"Simon, Miss Waldorf and I will be walking the rest of the way. You can have the rest of the afternoon and evening off." Chuck then saw his substitute driver's face drop, so he quickly added. "And don't worry, you'll be paid for working the entire day."

Arm and arm, Chuck and Blair began the walk back to the Empire through picturesque Central Park. After a few minutes, Blair rested her head on Chuck's shoulder and he responded by slowing down and wrapping his arm around her.

"The perfect ending to the perfect Christmas," Blair noted quietly and she cherished this time with Chuck and his hold on her.

"I couldn't agree more," and Chuck brushed Blair's hair out of her face so that he could see her face. Then he offered, "How about we add this to our list of new Christmas traditions?"

"I'd really like that," said Blair as she placed her hands on Chuck's shoulders and reached up to kiss him. When they broke the kiss, Blair piped up, "Along with the hot bath and foot massage you are going to give me when we get back to the Empire."

All Chuck could do was laugh and consent to Blair's terms – besides he benefitted from them as well. Then, they resumed their walk back to Chuck's place with their arms linked together.

When they neared the gate leading out of Central Park, Chuck whispered in Blair's ear, "Merry Christmas Blair. I love you."

"I love you too Chuck Bass," and Blair squeezed her grip on Chuck's arm as they walked the final steps to the Empire.

That night Blair and Chuck enjoyed each other's company in more ways than one, creating a number of new Christmas traditions that they were eagerly looking forward to repeating for years to come.

A/N: Is everyone ready for tonight? I think I am, but I'm not quite sure. I do know that I am going to miss watching these Upper East Siders on my Monday nights (that's probably why I am going to rewatch GG from the beginning come January).


End file.
